rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame's Journal
Entry 0: Me and my sister are scheduled to ship out to a strange town next week. I don't know the name of this town, or why we are coming here, but i've heard interesting things about this place. There was this one rumor I heard that I wish to discover the meaning of. "A strange tower appears in the middle of a frozen lake". I don't know what this rumor will lead me to, but it sounds quite exciting. Entry 1: Me, my sister, and my servants arrived on a ship at the town. A couple of birds flew down and attacked us for some odd reason, but we fended them off well. We met a couple of strangers, that we seem to get along with. We went to a tavern, and then went weapon shopping. I got a shield, not much else happened that day. We went to an inn, and slept. As we woke up, 2 of the people we met on the ship let us tag along with them on an expedition. We found out about these ruins far away from town, and decided to head there. On the way we encountered two hobgoblins, and a falcon, but they were easy to deal with.As we get to the ruins we searched around, and decided to go in through the back. Through the back was what seemed to be a cathedral. As I peaked around a corner, 2 skeleton spell-casters saw me, and I backed away. My sister, and the warlock that we tagged along with went back and forth with spells, and I think that nice bard guy made one of them cry. Eventually they killed one of them, and I went up and obliterated the other ones skull with my Nodachi. After that we investigated the cathedral that we stumbled into for a bit. It started getting dark so we started heading back home. We saw some kind of four legged horned creature eating something, and we sneaked by trying not to disturb it. We made it back to town safely, and slept. Entry 2: This morning when me and my sister woke up, we saw 2 of the other men that came in with us, on the ship. A half elven bounty hunter, and a middle eastern man from the desert. We talked for a bit about why we came to this town. They told us their names. The desert man's name was Rekh'An and the half elf's name was Dio. The frozen lake i've been searching for came up, and I told them about it. Mid way there, we ran into an anklyosaurus. Everyone started making there move, but Rekh'An somehow managed to tame the dinosaur. I was honestly impressed at how he was able to befriend such a creature. After that we went into the forest, and took rest. We had to rest on shifts to make sure nothing disturbed us in our sleep. When morning came, we set off again, following the river. As we were still following it, Dio said he heard something flying. Rekh'An and his Dinosaur friend who he called "Schmoop" went ahead of us, and he saw a Wyvern. He started taming this young dragon with food from his rations, but then it started to get out of hand. Another Wyvern flew at him, and the two dragons started fighting over the food. Then after that 2 harpies also came in, and swung at the Wyverns with clubs. Rekh'An started fighting them off, making sure to keep them away from the Wyverns. We managed to kill the harpies and took a short rest. We went back to town after that, and managed to get there without running into anything this time. Nothing really happened after that. My sister had a chat with our retainers, and then we went to sleep. Entry 3: I woke up this morning, and found a bunch of... sand in my room. I didn't think much of it, just shoveled it out the window, went downstairs, and got breakfast. Me, My sister, Rekh'An and Dio decided to head south today. We walked for about an hour, and fave the entrance to a cave. Most of us were able to in the dark, but Kurome had to cast light on Rekh'An's glaive to help him see. We encountered some fish people. They attacked us, of course. I felt like being nice today, so I tried something different. I tried reasoning with them, but they didn't seem to understand me. We ended up having to kill them. I was a bit shaken up though, about uh.... Yeah i'm not gonna write that, but i'm not proud of something I did yesterday. After moving forward into the cave, I got chased down by three swarms of rats. I honestly thought I could take them, but they crawled all over me, and bit the hell out of me. Dio helped me out, and we lead the rats to schmoop. After we got them to schmoop, him and the dragon were able to handle the swarms. My sister and Rekh'An seemed to be badly wounded, and I had to heal him with my power. We went home, and I decided to go to the bar for a glass of water. I learned that Rekh'An and my sister almost died to a spider the size of schmoop. I was shocked. Sounds pretty scary. After we talked, he walked towards the temple like a man on a mission. I followed him, and was secretly cheering him on. He went to the temple, and had a conversation about his power, with one of the female druids, about his powers. He hugged her and passed out for some odd reason... I made sure he was fine to sleep there, and went home. I chatted a bit with my sister, and then played with my sword until I passed out. Entry 4: This was a long and perilous journey. So me and my sister decided to tag along on an expedition, with the bard I now know as Chet, Dio, and a demonologist warlock who's name I never caught. The demonologist spoke about heading east to some sort of demonic fortress. So we headed east with the demonologist leading us, but a Triceratops stood in our way. We tried going around it, but the dinosaur was very aggressive. Unfortunately Rekh'An wasn't present, so we couldn't befriend it. It charged at is, with the demonologist seeming to be its target. Chet said he could handle it, so me Dio, and my twin sprinted past. Eventually Chet booked it as well. He caught up to us, and I noticed the warlock was no longer present. Chet looked at me with a face a grim and said "He didn't make it". We suffered our first causality. Apparently the ruins I explored with Chet that one time, had been cleared by him, Rekh'An and a Paladin. We camped up on the roof. Chet had a magic tent, that disappeared from the plane of existence when we entered and he said a password. This tent proved to be quite useful, as it allowed us to sleep without being disturbed by creatures. So when we woke up, Dio knew the way to the demon fortress, but he was very reluctant to go there. Apparently one hellhound was able to badly hurt most of their group, and he was sure there was alot more then one. We decided that it was an adventure for another day. We instead went around searching for some simple ruins to investigate. On the way there, some skeletal warhorses ran past us doing significant amounts of damage. We were able to kill two of them though, and the rest just ran off. We eventually reached another ruins, but it was evening. We started setting up camp, and a stranger was there. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation, but him and Chet had a chat for a bit, and we eventually went inside our tent, and he had to camp in his own, since Chet's tent was already full. As we woke up, the stranger was unscathed. My sister casted some sort of detect spell, and she sensed an undead. Dio and Chet started sneaking up on it, to find out it was a zombie. Dio threw his dagger at it, and Chet shot his crossbow. Afterwards Dio went up to it and hit the undead with his shortsword, but it was still alive. I shot it with my bow and it went down. Afterwards we heard the clinging and clanking of metal, and suddenly we were horded by zombies and snetient armor. I was fighting atleast 3 zombies and 2 armors at once. I managed to resist alot of slashes and bruises, but I eventually went down. My sister later revived me, Dio came to our aid. We regrouped and managed to defeat the zombies, with Chet also being a big help with his spells. Afterwards most of our group was badly wounded except for dio. I went over to the stranger who was hurt the worst, and healed him with my healing ability I inherited from my celestial blood. My sister healed me again, then we took another rest as Chet played a nice song with his flute. This stranger happened to have alot of knowledge of the undead, and it turned out he was actually a Necromancer. He told us not to go further into the ruins, because there was something controlling the animated amors. We looted the bodies. Me and my sister took the 4 sets of plate armor from the animated armors, and we head off once again, this time looking to return to town. We started going back the direction we came, and some strange breed of giant started approaching us. It didn't harm us it simply wanted our rations. He picked up the necromancer and Chet, stealing whatever sort of food and meat they had on them, and threw them aside. We were able to escape. We made it back to the ruins Chet cleared. Since we had a 5th person, someone what need to sleep in the basement. I decided to let our new ally take my spot in the tent, and slept in the kitchen of this basement. I had a nightmare about.... I can't say.... When I woke up I saw a shadowy figure standing over me with bright glowing red eyes. By reflex I casted light on the room, and the figure disappeared into the wall. I wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night. When morning came, my sister came and held me for a bit, trying to reassure and comfort me. We made it back to town safe after that. My sister gave me the armor sets she had taken, and went back to the inn. I turned all 4 armor sets into the town's blacksmith, in return for 2 better sets. I sold my old crossbow and all of its ammunition. It was pretty useless anyways. I went back to the inn and slept with my sister. When I woke up... She was in her fallen form... Her eyes were completely blacked out, and bony flightless wings sprouted from her back.... and then I realized... I was in my form too. I had black tattoos on my chest and arms. I looked in the mirror, and noticed that I had grown black feathered wings, and my eyes had a black sclera and red pupils. I looked horrifying. This was my judgement, and punishment, for abandoning my way on that day.... I regret it..... Category:Journal